


Caught in Your Web

by TheFunk



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Phobias, Pre-Relationship, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Byulyi finally gets to buy a tarantula, but may have found something she likes even more at the pet store.





	Caught in Your Web

Byulyi grinned as she stepped into the pet store. Today she was finally going to get a pet. She had planned on getting one for a few months, but her roommate wouldn’t let her. Sure, she knew Hyejin was afraid of spiders, but she really, really wanted a tarantula. And with Hyejin finally moving in with her girlfriend, Wheein, she was now free to do so. In celebration, she was going to get the biggest, creepiest tarantula she could find.

She looked around for a bit on her own, waving at the puppies that jumped excitedly when she walked past them. They were all so fluffy and tiny and adorable, but they also weren’t what she wanted. She wanted a tarantula, and she was going to get one if it killed her.

“Excuse me, can I help you find anything?”

Byulyi turned to see a girl with long brown hair looking at her. The girl was gorgeous and had a pretty speaking voice. She also appeared to work there.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you had any tarantulas here?”

Byulyi didn’t notice how the girl’s smile got stiff, too busy staring into her eyes to see anything else. The girl nodded, “Sure, right this way,” before leading Byulyi further into the store.

Byulyi couldn’t help at stare at how the girl’s skirt swayed behind her as she walked. It was mesmerizing to put it simply. Byulyi liked pretty things, she wasn’t ashamed of it. And this girl was definitely pretty. Hyejin would have called her a pervert if she was here, but honestly, she was no better. She’d stared at Wheein’s ass for a whole month before she’d decided she should even go and talk to her. She used to be able to recognize Wheein from the back easier than the front.

“I’m Yongsun by the way.”

Byulyi smiled, of course, her name would be as radiant as she was. “Byulyi.”

They came to a stop in front of some shelving in a darker part of the store near the back. Tanks lined the shelving, each holding a tarantula bigger and creepier than the last. It was perfect.

“What’s the biggest, creepiest tarantula you have? Because I want that one.”

Yongsun nodded, leading her a little further back, “That would be Frank. That’s what I call him at least. He should be somewhere over-”

She stopped talking, frantically looking into one of the tanks. Its lid had been cracked open, and there appeared to be nothing inside. After a few minutes of frantic searching, she turned to face Byulyi, a little paler than she had been before.

“Frank is gone. He’s not in his tank and, and, and-” she broke off with a quiet whimper.

Byulyi had assumed that that was the case when Yongsun had started to get so frantic, and she had initially found it a little funny. But now Yongsun was whimpering and pale, and, yep the girl was probably scared of spiders.

Yongsun whimpered again as a piece of paper fell to the floor. She clutched to Byulyi’s arm, looking around frantically, hoping to find the spider quickly with her eyes. 

Byulyi ran her hand down the other’s arm in what she hoped Yongsun found to be a comforting gesture. It seemed she did because Byulyi could feel her untense just the slightest bit. And seeing as how terrified of tarantulas the girl was, Byulyi was going to count this as a win.

“Do you,” Yongsun gulped, “do you see him anywhere?”

Byulyi let her eyes scan the floor, and up and down the shelves. It took her a couple of minutes, but she did eventually spot him.

“Oh, I think I see him. Right under the hamster wheels right?”

Yongsun squealed, nodding her head frantically when she spotted the giant tarantula that Byulyi was pointing at.

“Oh my god, oh my god, kill it! Wait no, don’t kill it I still have to sell him!”

Byulyi chuckled, pulling Yongsun’s hand from her arm. Well, tried to at least. She laughed even harder as she felt Yongsun tighten her hands around her arm as if the thought of Byulyi leaving her was a terrifying idea.

“Hey, I’m gonna need both hands to catch him, so I need you to let go for a minute, okay?”

Yongsun blushed, lightly muttering a soft, “Sorry,” as she removed her hands. Byulyi shot her a grin before turning to face the spider.

It seemed as though it was facing away from her, so that would make the catch even easier than it was already going to be. Byulyi was a master at catching spiders if she did say so herself. It was one of the reasons Hyejin kept her in the apartment still.

She crept forward slowly before she let her hands shoot out and wrap around the large body. She pulled her hands towards herself and turned to Yongsun, a grin on her face.

“I got him. You want to see him?”

Yongsun gasped, “No I don’t want to see him! Put him in his cage!”

Yongsun was stiff at Byulyi’s side until the spider was firmly back in his cage. Yongsun seemed to melt like ice cream in summer as soon as the lid snapped shut, a smile returning to her face.  
“Let’s get you checked out then, shall we?”

Yongsun grabbed Frank’s tank, leading Byulyi towards the front counter. She moved gracefully, easily evading a small puppy that had managed to escape it’s home.

“I’ll pick him up later; he always gets out.”

Yongsun rang her up quickly, and it seemed as if she wanted to get Frank out of her store as soon as possible. Though as she handed Byulyi back her receipt, her hand seemed to linger where they touched.

“Come back and see us some time.”

Byulyi grinned to herself. Oh, she sure would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
> Come talk to me on twitter too @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
